


试试

by freud77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud77/pseuds/freud77
Summary: 一觉游仙好梦，任它竹冷松寒。轩辕事，古今谈，风流河山。沉醉负白首，舒怀成大观。醒，亦在人间；梦，亦在人间。





	试试

天外情风吹云立，红尘飞雨悟剑声。


End file.
